poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Logan's Adventures in The Land Before Time
Logan's Adventures In The Land Before Time is the second story in the Logan's Adventures series written by Logan "Hewylewis" Ridenbaugh and Bryce "The Wrestlemaniac" Kanyon and released in DeviantArt on November 20th, 2012. Plot Following the tragic events on the Nostromo, a guilt-ridden Logan flies through space alone with only his ship, Max, for company. But when they encounter a worm hole during their voyage, Logan gets separated from his ship and transported in a time overlapping the Jurassic Period and Cretaceous Period, in the middle of a drought and several herds of dinosaurs seeking an oasis known as the "Great Valley". Among these, Logan encounters a diminished "Longneck" herd, which gives birth to a single baby, named Littlefoot. Years later, Littlefoot plays with Cera, a "Three-horn", who was trying to smash a beetle until her father intervenes; whereupon Littlefoot's mother names the different kinds of dinosaurs: "Three-horns", "Spiketails", "Big Mouths", and "Flyers" and states that each has historically remained apart. That night, as Littlefoot follows a "Hopper", he encounters Cera again, and they play together briefly until a "Sharptooth" attacks. He almost has them, before Littlefoot's mother nad Logan, himself, comes to their rescue. During their escape, she suffers back and neck injuries from the Sharptooth's teeth and claws. At that same time, an "earthshake" opens a deepr avine that swallows up the Sharptooth and divides Littlefoot and Cera (Including Logan) from their herds. Littlefoot finds his dying mother, and receives her advice in favor of his intuition. Depressed and confused, Littlefoot meets an old Scolosaurus named Rooter, who consoles him upon learning of his mother's death. Littlefoot later hears his mother's voice guiding him to follow the "bright circle" past the "great rock that looks like a longneck" and then past the "mountains that burn" to the Great Valley. On his journey (now all by himself), Littlefoot meets Cera once again and tries to get her to join him, but she refuses. Coincidentally, Logan meets up with Littlefoot after several miserable days of traveling and offers to join up with him, hoping that Max may have landed in the Great Valley looking for him. Later, Littlefoot and Logan are accompanied by a young "Bigmouth/Swimmer" named Ducky, whose company bears them out of their depression. Soon after, they meet an aerophobic "Flyer" named Petrie, thus adding him to their "herd". Cera, who is attempting to find her own kind, finds the unconscious Sharptooth inside the ravine. Thinking he is dead, Cera harasses him, during which she mistakenly wakes him up, and flees. She later bumps into Littlefoot, Logan, Ducky, and Petrie, and tells them that the Sharptooth is alive; although neither Littlefoot or Logan believe her. She then describes her encounter (exaggerating her bravery), during which she accidentally flings Ducky into the air and discovers a hatchling "Spiketail", whom she names Spike and brings him into the group. Seeking the Great Valley, they discover a cluster of trees, which is abruptly depleted by a herd of Diplodocus. Searching for remaining groth, they discover one tree still with leaves, and obtain food by stacking up atop each other and pulling the leaves down. Cera remains aloof; but at nightfall, everyone including herself gravitates to Littlefoot's side for warmth and companionship. The next morning, they are attacked by Sharptooth, but escape through a cave-tunnel too small to admit him. Beyond this, they discover the Longneck-shaped monolith mentioned by Littlefoot's mother, and later a string of "mountains that burn". Cera grows impatient of the seemingly resultless trip and decides to go another way, but Littlefoot refuses, telling her the way she is going is wrong and when Cera refuses to retract an insult about Littlefoot's mother (whom he mentioned to back his claim), a fight between the two ensues nearly killing Logan (who had tried to stop the fight) and causing a schism in the travelling party whereby Littlefoot and an injured Logan continue the direction he was told, while the others follow Cera. With no one else but Logan for company (who miraculously kept "one" potion), Littlefoot follows a cloud resembling his mother to the Great Valley. Though they are pleased to find it, they realize that Cera's group never made it and go back to find them. When Ducky and Spike become endangered by lava and Petrie gets stuck in a tar pit, Littlefoot and Logan rescue them; later to find Cera harassed by a small territorial herd of "Boneheads", and having been coated in tar, scare them away. Ashamed of her fear and reluctantance to admit her mistake, Cera leaves them in tears. Later, while crossing a pond, Petrie discovers the Sharptooth nearby. Tired of the Sharptooth stalking them and determined to avenge his mother, Littlefoot plots to lure him into the water beneath a nearby boulder, intending to drown him. As Ducky (being used as bait) lures Sharptooth to the water, Littlefoot and Spike are having trouble moving the boulder. During the proceeding struggle, a draft from Sharptooth's nostrils enables Petrie to flight. Sharptooth leaps onto the boulder and the plan nearly fails until Cera reunites with the group, allowing Littlefoot and his friends to push both Sharptooth, Petrie and the boulder into the water below, momentarily taking Petrie down with him; but he later emerges unharmed. Finally, Littlefoot and Logan lead the others to the Great Valley. Upon arrival, Petrie impresses his family with his newfound flight, while Ducky introduces Spike to her family, who adopt him. Cera reunites with her father, Max and Logan reunite and Littlefoot rejoins his grandparents. Having learned the error of his ways and missing the comfort of friends, Logan goes back into space with a new goal: To find new recruits to join his newfound team. Cera then calls for Littlefoot to play. They join their friends at the top of a hill and embrace each other in a group hug. Trivia * A scene originally set close to the ending of the movie was switched to occur with Logan & Littlefoot reaching the land before the others as part of a tribute to Don Bluth's original direction. * This is the one episode in the "Logan's Adventures" series in which Logan goes on an adventure without a team. Links Part One: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-s-Adventures-in-The-Land-Before-Time-Part-1-338819452 Part Two: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-s-Adventures-in-The-Land-Before-Time-Part-2-338854374 Part Three: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-s-Adventures-in-The-Land-Before-Time-Part-3-338923498 Part Four: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-s-Adventures-in-The-Land-Before-Time-Part-4-338924239 Part Five: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-s-Adventures-in-The-Land-Before-Time-Part-5-339000011 Part Six: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-s-Adventures-in-The-Land-Before-Time-Part-6-339000699 Part Seven: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-s-Adventures-in-The-Land-Before-Time-Part-7-339001824 Category:Logan's Adventures Series